


Midnight Phone Calls

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :), Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, He's a sassy drunk, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk what i'm doing, Lmao bad decisions were made, Lmao enjoy this, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve is just a confused boi, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony's drunk as hell, that's the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: It was midnight and Tony was awake, but he was drunk. He had started drinking at around 10pm because that’s when everyone left the tower. He didn’t want anyone to see him drunk because then they would go tell Pepper and he'd be in big trouble. He had promised her that he would stop drinking his problems away about six months ago.He had been doing good with that promise, but then he was reminded of why he used to drink and it sent him back into a dark place.Peter had asked him about the word, language and Tony just broke after that.





	Midnight Phone Calls

It was midnight and Tony was awake, but he was drunk. He had started drinking at around 10pm because that’s when everyone left the tower. He didn’t want anyone to see him drunk because then they would go tell Pepper and he'd be in big trouble. He had promised her that he would stop drinking his problems away about six months ago. 

He had been doing good with that promise, but then he was reminded of why he used to drink and it sent him back into a dark place. 

Peter had asked him about the word, language and Tony just broke after that. 

That stupid word brought back all those memories that he wanted _desperately_ to forget. 

It wasn't even just that word though. Tony just couldn't forget about Steve. Even when he tried with all his might. 

Peter had also suggested that Tony call Steve. Tony, at first, had shut that down real quick, but the more he thought about it, the more he _wanted_ to do it.

It was only one little phone call. Not much could go wrong...right? 

That’s when Tony’s drunk self had decided to do it; call Steve Rogers at midnight. That was the only problem he faced when he was drunk. He did stupid things and this _definitely_ qualified as stupid. He let out a laugh and took another sip of his carmel colored drink. He couldn’t even bring himself to care. Then again caring never got anyone anywhere in life. 

Tony had grabbed the flip phone off the desk and stared at the contact name. _Steve Rogers_. He drew his thumb across the call button and sucked in a breath. 

Without another moment of thinking, he pressed call and brought the phone to his ear. 

_Ring_. 

_Ring_. 

_Ring_. 

On the fourth ring Steve picked up. “Tony…?” His voice was full of confusion and little bit of worry. 

“Hey, Steve.” 

“Are you alright? Why did you call?” 

“I miss you.” Now that was definitely the alcohol talking. _Definitely_. 

“You miss _me_?” Tony could tell Steve was shocked. It was so plainly there in his voice. Tony could almost see that expression laying on his features. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to distract himself with the piece of thread that was sticking out of his shirt. 

“Of course I do. You were my best friend. You think I would just forget you and move on?” 

“I thought you hated me, so yeah I guess I did think that you’d move on relatively quickly.” 

Tony let out a laugh. “Cap, come on. We both know that I could never hate you even if I tried.” 

“I find that hard to believe.” Steve cleared his throat. “I tried to _kill_ you, Tony.” 

“I know that, genius.” Tony took a swig of his drink. “Still, hatred isn’t possible...do _you_ hate _me_?” 

“No, I don’t. I never have and I doubt I ever will.” 

“That’s good to know, I guess.” Tony’s words slurred just slightly. Steve didn’t notice, or at least Tony didn’t think he did. 

“Yeah…uh how’s it going over there?” 

“Decent. The tower is running well.” Tony watched the ice in his glass float around. “I got an intern. He’s very bright.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Yup.” Tony popped the p. “You know, we talked about you earlier today.” 

“You guys talked about me?” Steve sounded curious. 

“He asked about the story behind ‘language’ because I kind of tense up when people say it and he was worried. I told him about it and then he comforted me while I cried.” Tony’s tone was a bit bitter towards the end of the sentence. He always hated crying in front of people. 

“Tony, I’m so sorry-” 

“No, don’t. I don’t want your apology.” His words slurred _a lot_ , this time. 

Steve ignored the words and focused more on the way he said them. “Are you...drunk?” 

“No.” Tony let out a hiccup. 

“Don’t lie to me.” 

Tony had to hold back his drunken laugh. “That’s funny coming from you, Rogers. You seem to be the king of lying.” 

“Tony…”

“I never should have called. This was a _big_ mistake.” Tony wiped at his face to get rid of the tears that were starting to tumble down his face. He was such a mess, _especially_ when he was drunk. 

“No wait! Don’t hang up...please.” The tone of Steve’s voice made Tony stop. He sounded so sad, so defeated. “I’m worried about you...please don’t hang up.” 

“If you’re so worried, why don’t you come check on me?” As soon as those words left his mouth, Tony wanted to jump out of a window. Why the hell did he have to be such an _idiot_? 

Silence fell for a moment or two. Then Steve drew in a breath and spoke. “I will, if you’re okay with it.” 

Now that was definitely _not_ the answer Tony had been expecting. “ _What_?” 

“I said, if you want me to come, I will.” Steve repeated. 

“Um...I mean,” Tony wasn’t ready. He knew he wasn’t and yet his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. “Sure. If you really want to. Come on over.” This was definitely the _last_ time he would ever get drunk. 

“Okay, give me 20 minutes.” 

“Alrighty.” Tony felt panic rise in his chest. This was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. He couldn't take it back now though. 

“Well, bye then. See you soon.” Steve sounded unsure of himself. 

“Yeah, bye.” The call ended and it left Tony to panic for a little bit. 20 minutes to be exact. 

He stood up and started to pace. His steps had a stumble in them due to the alcohol in his system, but he paid little attention to that. His mind was a little occupied thinking about something else. 

_Steve Rogers was coming to the tower_. 

Tony was screwed. So, _so_ screwed. There was no way around that. 

He shut his eyes and put his face in his hands. For a genius, he was pretty stupid. 

A grueling 20 minutes later, Friday alerted Tony that someone was at the door. “It appears to be Captain Rogers, sir.” 

“Ha yeah. Let him in, Fri.” 

“Are you sure?” The AI seemed confused. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Friday did as she was told without another word. 

A few moments later, the lab door opened. Tony turned around _very_ slowly. He was scared. It had been so long. He bet Steve looked completely different. 

That turned out to be true. A beard ran along Steve’s jawline and his hair was longer. It looked so soft, Tony wanted to reach out and touch it. He quickly shook that thought from his hazy mind and clamped his mouth shut, which had been hanging slightly open. 

Another thing he noticed the dark circles under those now dulled blue eyes. He looked beyond miserable.

“Hey Tony. It’s been awhile.” Steve sounded even more tired and miserable in person than on the phone. 

“Uh...yeah. It has, I suppose.” Tony let out a few uneven breaths. His heart was hammering in his chest. 

“You should sit down.” Steve gave him a worried look. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” 

“You’re drunk. That’s not fine.” 

Tony scowled, but did sit down. He didn’t want Steve to _make_ him sit. He didn’t know if he could be that close to Steve right now. “Whatever.” He huffed. 

The end of Steve’s lips quirked upwards ever so slightly. “Still sassy I see.” 

“Of course, Capsicle. My sass is part of my charm.” Tony hated how a half smile crawled onto his lips. He hated how his heart fluttered. 

Steve seemed a bit shocked. At first, Tony didn’t know why, but then he realized he said _Capsicle_. He felt his face heat up and he averted his gaze to the ground. “You haven’t called me that in forever.” The blond whispered. 

“I-I didn’t mean to...It just slipped out...” Tony stuttered. He was bright red now. 

“I figured.” Steve sounded off. “Well...um, how are Pepper and Rhodes?” 

Tony was thankful for the conversation change. “They’re good.” He met Steve’s eyes again. 

“That’s good.” He coughed. “How are you?” 

“I’ve been better, but that’s not really new is it?” Tony had been getting better, but then things got bad again. All because of one stupid word. 

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t want my apology, but I’m so sorry.” Steve’s voice was watery, as were his eyes. “I ruined everything because I’m a stubborn asshole.” 

Tony felt a pang in his chest. “It’s okay.” The look on Steve’s face said he didn’t believe that. 

“That’s just drunk you talking.” 

“Oh please, haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘drunk words are sober thoughts’? That applies to this situation.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

“Yup. I would _never_ have the courage to talk to you without the alcohol in my system.” 

“You need rest.” Steve ignored that sentence and took a step towards Tony. “Can I take you to bed?” 

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I’m not opposed to the idea.”

Steve turned an unhealthy shade of red. “That’s not what I meant, Tony!” 

The billionaire let out a laugh. “I know. I’m just messing with you, calm down.” 

“Whatever, just come on. You need sleep.” Steve frowned and took a few strides so he was right next to Tony. He offered his hand in which Tony hesitantly took. 

His hand was warm and calloused. Tony’s hand fit perfectly into it. He ignored that because it gave him false hope. He knew they could never be anything. Look at their past. Plus why would Steve Rogers like him, Tony Stark? He wouldn’t and that’s that. 

They walked to the elevator and then arrived at Tony’s bedroom. Steve let Tony fall onto the bed. He had a look on his face that was one of regret and something else that the billionaire couldn’t exactly place. “Well, goodnight I guess.” Steve turned to leave, but Tony grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, can you stay until I fall asleep?” 

“I...uh, sure.” Steve turned back around and pulled one of the decor chairs to the side of the bed. He sat himself down and looked anywhere but Tony’s face.

Tony let out a sigh and shut his eyes. He really did need a few hours of sleep. It had been around 72 hours since he had last sleep for a full 8 hours. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself and willed himself to sleep. 

About half an hour later, Tony was in a light sleep. He was sure what happened next was part of a dream. 

In said dream, there was a bit of shuffling beside his bed. Then a pair of lips were pressed to Tony’s temple. “I love you, Tony. So, so much.” Steve’s voice was soft and full of remorse. Then those lips left his temple and there was silence. 

Tony sank into a deeper sleep after that. 

At around 9 in the morning, Tony woke up with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes with a groan. He turned his head and that’s when he noticed a glass of water with a pill next to it on his nightstand. A little note was under the glass. It said, ‘You might need this tomorrow morning.’ He heaved a grateful sigh and took the pill. Then he downed the glass of water within seconds. 

For some reason, his eyes kept going back to the little note. That handwriting was very familiar, but he couldn’t place it. He decided to ignore it. It was probably Rhodes or someone else. 

He stood from the bed and decided to head to the kitchen to make food. He was _starving_. 

While Tony was in the middle of making waffles, he remembered who that handwriting belonged to. _Steve fucking Rogers_. 

Shit. 

Tony dropped the waffles and immediately turned to Friday. “What the hell did I do last night, Fri?” 

“You called Captain Rogers drunk, sir.” The AI almost seemed amused. Tony scowled. 

“What happened after that?” 

“You invited him to the tower.” 

“Fuck. Okay...um, did I say anything stupid?” 

“I'm afraid so.” Friday would be laughing if she was a human. Tony just knew it. “He asked if he could take you to bed and you told him that you weren't opposed to the idea.” 

“Oh my God.” He buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh. “I'm so stupid.” 

“I have to agree with you there, sir.” A look of offense crossed the billionaire's face.

“Wow thanks, Friday.” 

A moment of silence passed and then Friday spoke. “I think I should inform you of something Captain Rogers said to you while you were sleeping.” 

“Alright, what was it?” He was confused and maybe just a tad bit worried. 

“Captain Rogers said he loved you.” All feelings Tony had disappeared and were replaced with shock. 

“I- he what?” 

“He said he loved you, sir.” 

“That wasn't a dream? Oh my fuck.” It _wasn't_ a dream. Well shit. 

“I'm afraid not.” Tony couldn't help but feel giddy. A stupid smile found its way onto his lips. 

“I think I should make another call.” 

“The flip phone is still in the lab.” Friday informed. Tony gave her a quick thanks before _sprinting_ to his lab. 

The phone sat on the table, open just a smidge. The smile grew into a full on grin. He swiped the phone off the desk and pulled it open all the way. It was already on Steve’s contact. 

Tony took a deep breath and hit the dial button. He had to admit, he was shaking. Whether it was from excitement and happiness or nerves, he didn't know. 

Steve answered on the second ring this time. “You called again?” 

Tony laughed. “Not drunk this time though.” 

“Right. So what's up?” He could hear a little bit of amusement in Steve's voice. 

“I need to tell you something important.” 

“Alright…?” 

“I love you too, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Happy St. Patrick's Day!! This is like my fav holiday besides Halloween. I'm Irish, sue me. Lmao I hope you liked this fic. It's not the best, but I'm partly proud. That's gotta count for something right? Yeah, totally. Ha well thanks for reading! Leave a like or comment!! Love you all!


End file.
